


Friendly Hugs of Kirkwall

by lottiezeb



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiezeb/pseuds/lottiezeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little headcanon work about the kinds of hugs given by the DA2 crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Hugs of Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendly Hugs of the Inquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175357) by Ballades. 



Anders’ hugs are rare these days and he slumps into them, betraying his weariness and a back full of knots. He squeezes you, resting his weight upon yours for just a moment. Then he pulls himself away, rubbing at the shadows under his eyes with a wry smile and a whiff of herbs and tonics. 

Varric is most likely to pull you in close with a clap on the back and a deep chuckle. His hugs are hearty affairs and often he speaks at the same time, so that you feel an affectionate nickname or the beginnings of a new story rumbling in his throat as his arms are around you. 

Fenris holds himself altogether taut and distant at first, his body angled away from you, arms askew. You’re half wondering why you bothered at all when he shifts and draws you in for an achingly vulnerable split second. The feathers on his armor tickle you before he pulls away again, sheepishly. 

Carver sometimes slinks away from your affection with a glare, sometimes gives a limp, shrugging, half-hearted response. Other times though, he will let out an exaggeratedly exasperated sigh and then give an open hug in return, holding tight to the only sister he has left. 

Merrill’s hugs are precious things. She clings to you happily, cheek pressed against your neck as she stands on her very tiptoes. There is a fierceness to her affection, and despite living in the Alienage for years now she smells of fresh spring air and flowers. 

Isabela, completely ignoring the drink she is holding in one hand, throws her arms around you with a delighted laugh. You feel it resonate through her frame as she presses her body against yours in a warm, full embrace. "Oh sod it," she says dismissively when you point out that half her drink has been lost to the floor. 

Aveline could crush you, and you both know it. Instead, her hugs are a perfect balance of gentle and firm- she holds you for just the right amount of time before letting you go and giving you a little nod. If only her armor weren’t so heavy, she would be the perfect hugger.


End file.
